User blog:Ixalea/Zooey
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Recovers a percentage of own missing HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Prism Halo A+= Grants self Invincibility for 3 attacks, 3 turns. Recovers a percentage of own missing HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16% |l3 = 17% |l4 = 18% |l5 = 19% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 21% |l8 = 22% |l9 = 23% |l10 = 25% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 3% every turn for 5 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 300 |l2 = 320 |l3 = 340 |l4 = 360 |l5 = 380 |l6 = 400 |l7 = 420 |l8 = 440 |l9 = 460 |l10 = 500 |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 6.0% |2l2 = 6.6% |2l3 = 7.2% |2l4 = 7.8% |2l5 = 8.4% |2l6 = 9.0% |2l7 = 9.6% |2l8 = 10.2% |2l9 = 10.8% |2l10 = 12.0% |c1 = 12 |c2 = 12 |c3 = 12 |c4 = 12 |c5 = 12 |c6 = 11 |c7 = 11 |c8 = 11 |c9 = 11 |c10 = 10 }} - Force Novus A++= Charges party's NP gauge by 3% every turn for 5 turns. Nullifies party's class disadvantage when taking damage for 5 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 300 |l2 = 320 |l3 = 340 |l4 = 360 |l5 = 380 |l6 = 400 |l7 = 420 |l8 = 440 |l9 = 460 |l10 = 500 |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 6.0% |2l2 = 6.6% |2l3 = 7.2% |2l4 = 7.8% |2l5 = 8.4% |2l6 = 9.0% |2l7 = 9.6% |2l8 = 10.2% |2l9 = 10.8% |2l10 = 12.0% |c1 = 12 |c2 = 12 |c3 = 12 |c4 = 12 |c5 = 12 |c6 = 11 |c7 = 11 |c8 = 11 |c9 = 11 |c10 = 10 }} }} |-| Third Skill= ). Attack Reduction Formula = Min% + - Min%)*(1 - Current HP/Max HP) |leveleffect = Min Attack - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Max Attack - |2l1 = 60% |2l2 = 66% |2l3 = 72% |2l4 = 78% |2l5 = 84% |2l6 = 90% |2l7 = 96% |2l8 = 102% |2l9 = 108% |2l10 = 120% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7s |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Deals damage to self until HP reaches 1. Demerit Gains damage immunity for 1 turn. Unremovable |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Regen + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 14% |c3 = 16% |c4 = 18% |c5 = 20% }} |-| Rank A++= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. Deals damage to self until HP reaches 1. Demerit Gains damage immunity for 1 turn. Unremovable |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP Regen + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 14% |c3 = 16% |c4 = 18% |c5 = 20% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |22}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,800,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: '''162cm ・ 51kg '''Series:'Dynamis Series '''Source: '''Granblue Fantasy '''Country of Origin: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Female Images Icons= Ixalea_Zooey_Icon1.png|Stage 1 Ixalea_Zooey_Icon2.png|Stage 2 Ixalea_Zooey_Icon3.png|Stage 3 Ixalea_Zooey_Icon4.png|Stage 4 |-| Saint Graphs= Ixalea_Zooey1.png|Stage 1 Ixalea_Zooey2.png|Stage 2 Ixalea_Zooey3.png|Stage 3 Ixalea_Zooey4.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= Ixalea_Zooey_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 Ixalea_Zooey_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 Ixalea_Zooey_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 |-| Expression Sheets= |-| Craft Essences= Ixalea_Zooey_Bond_CE.png|http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ixalea/Dragon_Oracle Dragon Oracle |-| Others= Category:Blog posts